kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Dante
Dante the Hunter is a hero in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. He is unlocked by paying $3.99 as an in-app purchase and is not available on Flash. He is unlocked at Emberspike Depths on the Steam version and starts at level 5. Dante is a hunter of the undead and was released alongside Bonehart in the Shadow-moon Campaign. Lore Dante's love story: enemies by nature, lovers by fate And then he saw her, and the world stopped for a heartbeat. He pushed this feeling aside and scoffed at the idea of his enemy's daughter catching his attention. His idea of rushing in guns blazing, which had seemed so efficient a few moments ago, had failed. He had intended to break in the castle and shoot down his mark: Vasile. The bloodsucker punk had been terrorizing the populace all over Linirea, and it was his duty to put an end to it. It would have been over by now if it hadn't been for her and the utter distraction she brought. He knew Vasile had female company as he heard a velvety voice arguing with the old vampire, but he never expected to be smitten by her. If someone had even suggested such a thing could happen to an old seasoned hunter, he would have mocked them. Vasile, knowing the odds were not on his favor, as his army of Vampiresas was not around, disappeared in a smoke cloud, leaving his daughter at the mercy of the hunter. Dante pointed at her, masking his feelings under a blank stare and ordered her to stand still. Lucrezia silently looked at him to evaluate his adversary and the quickest way to get him out of her way, but her sight got caught in his eyes. In her countless years, she had never seen such profound eyes, like two dark pits, that mesmerized her. She blinked quickly to break the eye contact and gather herself back. -Who are you? Why do you dare to break into my father's lair? I can't decide whether you are a fool, if you have a death wish... or both.-She said with a soft voice. -I am here to end Vasile's reign of terror, and whoever stands on my way to his demise, will face the same fate.-Dante replied. -I can agree he has done too much damage to these lands, but you are truly delusional if you think you can take him down with a few shots of your guns. He is an ageless immortal; it would take a lot more than that to banish him. Dante quickly evaluated the situation; what she was saying was not lacking in truth. It was painfully obvious he needed a new strategy ( a much better thought out plan) than the one he had. Dante needed to know Vasile's weaknesses, and he was staring at the creature that could enlighten him with that valuable information. He was going to get it, even if it meant bringing her along in his journey. He ordered her to come with him, but she had other plans. With a mischevious grin, Lucrezia jumped through one of the castle's windows and disappeared. Dante cursed and tried to follow her, but she was nowhere in sight. Dante was both frustrated and curious about this mysterious creature, not to mention, in desperate need of her knowledge; So he spent the next months tracking her down. Much like a chess game, every time he managed to make a move and almost have her in his grasp, she managed to outsmart him and escape. With each encounter, the respect and admiration for the other flourished. Soon both began to yearn for those moments without even noticing it. It is a dangerous thing for a hunter to be distracted from his objective, and this was almost Dante's downfall. He was tracking her down through the woods, planing a new antic to throw her off guard when he walked into a trap. Vasile and his vampiresas had surrounded him. Dante knew his time had come, but he was not going to go down without a fight. He fought bravely and took many vampiresas down, but he knew he could never win as he was grossly outnumbered. Vasile grabbed him and was about to rip him into pieces when suddenly a strong force pushed Vasile away. Lucrezia had come to Dante's aid and managed to tear him away from the danger. She held out her hand to him, and he took it, fleeing from danger and knowing, fully well, they were never going to let the other one go. A word of caution to the reader: When you walk through the roads of Linirea, you have to keep your eyes open; you never know when you will fall into an ambush... or into love. Skills AKIMBO STYLE (active) (cooldown: 18 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Draws his 2 guns and makes 4/6/8 rapid shots that deal 40* damage each. *(In fact, it does Dante's attack damage.) SILVER BULLET (active) (cooldown: 15 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : Takes aim and shoots a silver bullet that deals 140/230/320 True Damage. (Deals double damage to Werewolf and Lycan in wolf form.) HOLY GRENADE (active) (cooldown: 15 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Throws a bottle of holy water that silence an enemy, thus disabling all of its abilities for 5/10/15 seconds. RELIC OF POWER (active) (cooldown: 18 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Unleashes the power of a holy relic that destroys 25/50/100% of its target's resistances. BEACON OF LIGHT (passive) (1/1/1 hero point): : Dante's presence, even when dead, blesses nearby allies granting them 15/30/50% extra damage. Upgrading this skill also allows Dante to move even while dead and thus choose his respawn spot. Order of Importance If all of Dante's skills are available, he'll use them in this order: # Silver Bullet # Akimbo Style # Holy Grenade # Relic of Power Stats *Dante has a 9% health regeneration, healing at 45 health per second at level 10. *Melee attack rate: 1.0s *Ranged attack rate: 1.5s Tips and Tricks *Dante is a melee-capable ranged hero great at killing single, durable foes. He has the highest basic DPS among heroes, which is improved even further with his faster attack speed in melee (on mobile only). His skills are specialized in destroying lone enemies, especially those relying on resistance or abilities to survive in battle. * Silver Bullet is Dante's most powerful skill, being able to deal, at tier III, 320 True Damage. With a reasonable recharge of 15 seconds, the skill is easy to use at will: like all heroes, Dante prioritizes foes closer to the exit, so simply position him slightly behind the desired target and he should use Silver Bullet on it. ** This skill is best used on a large and tough foe, such as Gorillon, Saurian Brute, Abomination, Blacksurge, Bloodshell and Bluegale, to avoid it over-killing a lesser enemy. ** Since the skill deals double damage to Werewolves and Lycans in wolf form, it is very useful against these enemies. * Akimbo Style deals as much or more damage as Silver Bullet, however it trades True Damage for the dividing of physical damage over a number of shots. This allows the skill to be used more liberally versus weaker foes, as it can switch targets should the original one die, avoiding wasting huge damage on a foe of little health. * Holy Grenade gives Dante an edge over powerful spellcasters, such as the Blood Trickster, Saurian Savant, Bluegale, and Phantom Warrior, nullifying their magical abilities. **The skill can only disable one spellcaster at a time, and has no AOE effect against any other enemy beside the target. **Since the skill automatically prioritizes enemy spellcasters, it will always hit its target. In the case of the Blood Trickster, beware of Spirit Shaman, Earth Shaman and Witch Doctor, those can distract Dante and make him use Holy Grenade on them instead. * Relic of Power is best used against a Bloodshell or Blacksurge, as these enemies are not very common and possess high armor, maximizing the effectiveness of the skill. Other enemies who are armored or magic-resistant, are usually not as much of a threat as these two. Lesser, yet still good targets include Earth Shaman, Spirit Shaman and Saurian Savant - less common enemies that can change the tide of the battle if not countered correctly. **It is always useless against enemies with physical or magical immunity, like Bluegale or Phantom Warrior. * Beacon of Light is nice to have, but the damage boost is not as great as it sounds, since most soldiers deal negligible damage anyway and it only boosts their melee damage, thus +50% strength is not very much. When leveling up Dante, it is alright to leave the skill unupgraded in favor of stronger abilities, such as Silver Bullet and Akimbo Style. **It can boost all of Assassins' attacks including Sneak Attack and Counterattack. With this damage boost, fully upgraded Assassins deal 15-21 damage on their basic attack, 60-66 damage on Counterattack, and 60-90 True Damage on Sneak Attack. ** When paired with a Necromancer and his Death Rider, Dante can buff Skeleton and Skeleton Knight's damage output to a very decent number, although still not very high, only enough for them to lightly harm weak enemies. ** Secondary heroes are not affected by this skill. *The best way of using Dante is to treat him like a supportive ranged hero, as his skills are mostly ranged. His regeneration is quite good, and while he is a bit squishy from lack of armor, most regular enemies cannot kill him before he kills them. Even if Dante dies, his fast respawn time, fastest among all heroes in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, makes this less of a threat. Quotes *"I'm the best at what I do." *"There are many paths to redemption." *"Bless me, for I have sinned." *"I will vanquish evil." *(upon death) "My soul lingers!" Trivia *The name Dante comes from the Latin name Durans, which meant 'enduring'. The most well-known Dante is Dante Alighieri, who wrote The Divine Comedy, an epic poem that tells of his descent through the many levels of Hell and then into the paradise of Heaven. *Dante also bears resemblance to many vampire hunters from pop culture, such as Solomon Kane, Abraham Van Helsing and Blade but also as a devil hunter from Devil May Cry. His grizzled appearance also gives him a strong resemblance to Daniel Garner, the protagonist of the game Painkiller. *Dante was sent to kill Lucrezia, the daughter of Vasile. However, he fell in love with her upon seeing her, and could not kill her. This later led to her turning on her father. *'"I'm the best at what I do"' ** The catch phrase of Marvel's Wolverine, one of the most popular comic book characters ever. The full quote is "I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice". *'"There are many paths to redemption"' ** A line spoken in the 2009 film Solomon Kane by an Abbot. The full quote is "There are many paths to redemption... not all of them peaceful" *'"Bless me, for I have sinned"' ** When Catholics go to confession, they greet the priest with the line "Bless me father, for I have sinned". The same line is spoken, not without sarcasm, by the hunter Gabriel Van Helsing in the 2003 movie. ** Dante feels regret for failing to fulfill his mission of killing Lucrezia. * Akimbo Style - Akimbo is a human body position in which the hands are on the hips and the elbows are bowed outward. Dante does not actually bend his arms into an akimbo position when using Akimbo Style - perhaps because this pose is often used by two-pistoled gunfighters in media, the word is sometimes mistakenly applied to any situation in which someone has a matched pair of weapons in his hands. * Silver Bullet ** A "silver bullet" is a simple solution to a complicated problem. The skill's ability to instant-kill Werewolves and Lycans is a reference to how silver is shown in pop culture as a method of killing werewolves, while the true damage that inflicts is a nod to the monster-killing effect that silver has in various works. * When dead, Dante's image changes to a frown instead of the normal teeth-bearing growl that he normally has. * Sometimes, when given a move command while in his respawn animation, he will be unable to reposition (although he will move to engage and use skills). It is unknown if dying resets this effect. Gallery HeroSkill_Dante_5.PNG|Akimbo Style HeroSkill_Dante_1.PNG|Silver Bullet HeroSkill_Dante_2.PNG|Relic of Power HeroSkill_Dante_3.PNG|Beacon of Light HeroSkill_Dante_4.PNG|Holy Grenade Relic Of Power.jpg|"I'm the best at what I do." Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Melee Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes